In modern offices, electrical devices such as computers are being increasingly utilized and must be arranged near the work table of the operator. As a rule, these devices are placed on the work table, namely the desk, so that the operator has direct and easy access thereto. These additional devices, just like telephones, lamps, shelves, etc., considerably limit the available working space on the table, so that other uses of the table are substantially influenced.
If, with conventional work tables, an organization wall is to be arranged behind the table, then either the work table must be arranged directly on the wall or a separate wall is needed and is set up behind the work table. The work table can not always be placed on a wall, and the need for an additional wall behind the table considerably influences the remaining room design and is also expensive.
A basic purpose of the invention is to provide a work table of the above-mentioned type which can be equipped with any desired organization arrangement, electrical devices, computers, telephones, shelves, etc. which all lie within the working range of the operator, but without the working surface of the table being limited by the additional organization arrangement and devices, and without placing the table on a wall when organization walls are needed.